The New Gotham Girls
by Raven D'Acanto
Summary: Yeah. Title doesn't really scream Teen Titans, does it? After a fight with Gotham's favorite villain chicks, Robin finds a certain item missing: Red X's utility belt. Who could be behind it? Does it have a link with Gotham's Girls? ...Maybe...
1. Sleepless Night

(A/N: I actually had fun writing this one. I'm kinda more of a Batman kid than TeenTitans kid… so… ya… and I also did make up the three chars at the end-ish of this. I hope y'all don't mind. It's mostly just cuz… I dunno… I don't wanna use the originals… not as much fun, y'know? So, ya. please, please, RnR and enjoy!)

"_Help me," Bruce's voice came from the black masked man hanging from the edge of the building. The boy ran forward, reaching a gloved hand out to his mentor. Suddenly, the trade-mark mask of the Batman tore off and blew away in the wind. "Please, Dick, help me," Bruce said, terror showing in his face. The boy almost had him. Bruce slipped, the boy jerked forward to try and catch his hand, too late. Bruce plummeted to the ground, black cape billowing around him, seemingly consuming him. He braced himself for the impact. The boy could almost hear the bone-chilling _crack_ of flesh against pavement before it actually reached his ears. A cry escaped his lips as he watched the one person close enough to be his father near the cold, hard pavement below him-_ "NO!"

Robin jolted upright from his bed, the shout that burst from his lips faded immediately. He sat for a moment, staring at his shaking hands, wondering if he had woken anybody else in Titan's Tower. The Boy Wonder took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it seep from his lips. He had to calm down. That dream wasn't real. He hadn't failed Batman. But maybe he had failed Batman by leaving him on his own to go out and be independent. He shouldn't have told Bruce all those awful things before he left. He should have been nicer. Robin hadn't talked to Batman in months. The closest they had gotten to conversation lately was Dick Grayson's call to Alfred to check up on Bruce and Wayne Industries. Gotham was going down and Bruce was without help. Crime was up. The little league guys were getting more and more and the big leaguers were actually spreading out into places around Gotham as well.

Slumping back onto his bed, Robin curled back into his sheets and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. No such luck. He lay there for a good hour before giving up on sleep and wandering out of his room. His first stop was the kitchen down stairs. The lower levels seemed empty, so Robin assumed nobody had been woken by his cry earlier. He opened the fridge slowly and peered in. He barely looked in before closing it again; food didn't interest him now. Rubbing his eyes, Robin walked aimlessly about, wishing sleep would find him.

Something drew him to the evidence room. He strolled through the room, glancing over all the gadgets. He roamed to the back of the room, where the most recent items sat. Robin looked up, remembering the job they had just done that day. For some reason, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn had decided to leave Gotham and raid a museum that had just opened by Titan's Tower. They were defeated, but not without some injury. Robin's hand absent-mindedly went to his waist, where one of ivy's plant clones had cut into him. Then he thought of the others. Cyborg had nearly been dismantled by Harley, after Beast Boy was knocked out by her. Starfire was quickly taken out of the battle with one of Catwoman's attacks and a surprise pounding from Bane. Soon after, Catwoman went against Raven in what she called "a game of cat and bird."

He looked to where he had put Ivy's bag of seeds, subconsciously taking roll. He drew in his breath quickly and cursed in his mind; they weren't there. He looked over for the cat-o-nine-tails whip he had taken from Catwoman, also gone, along with Harley's trick card deck. What could have happened to them?

* * *

Only 30 minutes before Robin woke from his dream, a girl, not much older than Robin, approached the Titan's Tower on a giant panther. A small silver tag glinted on a diamond studded collar around the cat's neck that said _Diablo_ in a blocky script. The girl wore a dark purple shirt, the sleeves fell off her shoulders and the bottom was high enough that he belly button was visible. She also wore black gloves that went past her elbows and purple low-cut pants that faded into black boots. Coming from the back of her pants was a black tail that greatly resembled a cat's. Her hair was black with purple tips and was held back by a black headband with two fuzzy cat ears at the tops. But the most obvious part of her outfit was the black mask that circled her green eyes and had fuzz around the edge.

The girl dismounted Diablo and left him at the entrance; she could call for him if he was needed, but she hoped she wouldn't need assistance in this little heist; this _was_ the first mission Selena had let her do on her own, after all. She went in through an opened window on the second floor. She felt the hair rise on the back of her neck when she sensed a presence near by. A strange girl with orange hair and purple clothes lay on her back on one of the many beds in the room. A few machines were hooked up to her and her leg looked broken. The cat girl relaxed a little when she realized the purple adorned girl was unconscious. She continued out of the room and down a set of stairs. Her ears perked when she heard something in a room down the hall. Her natural curiosity got the best of her and she went to investigate.

To her pleasant surprise, the cat girl found herself standing in a room filled with knickknacks from other villains. She walked through the large room until she found, at the back, her prize: the cat-o-nine-tails whip. But before she could reach her destination, a person with a blue mask adorned with silver, noiseless bells popped in front of her from above. She let out a small yelp, but was silenced quickly by two gloved hands (one blue and one silver) that covered her mouth.

The mystery person let go of the girl and jumped from her hanging spot and landed in front of the girl. "Shh!" she snapped, raising a blue finger to her lips, "What are you doing here?" she asked, glancing around, "You aren't a Titan. Who are you?"

"My name is Tabitha," the cat girl replied quietly, "and I'm here to take something that belongs to my guardian." She pushed the silver and blue clad girl aside and made her way, once again, to the whip.

"Well, I'm Trixie," the girl replied happily, "It's nice to meet 'cha." She some how managed to make her way in front of Tabitha again and held out her silver hand for shaking. Tabitha only eyed Trixie, who wore a sleeveless body suit that was covered in blue and silver checkers with the exception of a thick blue bland that started just under her right arm pit and made a diagonal line around Trixie's body to meet in the middle of her waist with another blue diagonal line that went in the opposite direction to her right hip. In the area separated by the blue line was a shimmery, almost translucent silver cloth. On the other side of the blue line (from her waist down) were more blue and silver checkers. She wore two gloves that ended at her wrists, the right one silver and the left one blue. She also wore high heels, the right one blue and the left one silver.

It should be impossible for Tabitha to resist Trixie's contagious grin and bouncy blond hair. But for some reason, the cold cat girl ignored the offered hand and pushed her way past Trixie yet again. Tabitha picked up the whip and cracked it with a snap of her wrist.

Undaunted, Trixie walked to the shelf the whip once sat on and picked up a deck of cards. She grinned, "I'm here for the same reason as you. This is my mother's."

"Good for you," Tabitha replied dully before turning around and letting out another yelp. Once again, Trixie clamped her gloved hands over Tabitha's mouth to silence the yell. Before the two, a green eyed girl with spiky red hair stood. She wore an outfit that looked more like it belonged in a garden than on a person. The top consisted of two over-sized red rose petals. She wore a matching skirt that opened up in the front and hand a small, red-rosed train behind her.

"Calm down, you skittish little cat," the flower maiden said in an exasperated tone before passing the two and walking to a small bag that sat next to the spot where the whip once was.

"They're coming out like roaches," Tabitha said tiredly, a small pout playing onto her face.

"I'm Trixie," Trixie said to the newcomer, "And this is Tabitha. What's your name?"

"Rosalyn, if you _must_ know," the girl replied in the same, impatient tone.

"So these teen-aged brats took something from you, too?" Tabitha inquired, eyeing the bag with a curious eye.

"Not me, a sort of 'mother' of mine," Rosalyn replied.

"Sort of?" Trixie asked, Tabitha watching Rosalyn with the same curious eyes.

"She created me. I'm not entirely human," Rosalyn admitted with a shrug. But she didn't continue. Instead, she glanced over at Tabitha, who had lost interest in Roselyn and was now eyeing a glass box with a red and black belt in it. "What is it?" Rosalyn asked.

Tabitha shrugged, but walked over to it anyway. She used the retractable claws in her gloves to cut into the glass and grab the utility belt. It looked just like Batman's, she noted, only black with a red X in the center.

"Wonder who it belongs to," Trixie said quietly, also eyeing the belt.

Tabitha's ears perked, "no time to find out. Somebody's coming!"

"We can't get caught in here!" Rosalyn exclaimed in a whisper, "We have to go!"

"What do we do with this?" Trixie asked, panic seeping in her voice.

"Just take it and go!" Tabitha said, taking her own advice and stashing it away with the whip. "But how do we get out?"

"Come over here," Rosalyn ordered, "I can get us out." The other two obeyed and a large plant surrounded the three before sinking into the ground with the girls, without leaving a trace.

Robin walked into the evidence room moments later, doing a metal roll check of all the items.


	2. The Belt

(A/N: Okay, so I actually have a plot, I think I might know what's going on, and everything is going somewhere. Wow. This is, like, a once in a lifetime event for me. O.o. okay, so, ya, I looked up a buncha badguys and picked out about four that would work. Why? I dunno. I guess I wanted to sound like I knew wut I was talking about. I hope y'all like this thing. Kinda fun. Has a plot. But I'm sure it won't last long. Oh well. Enjoy and please RnR)

Robin cursed under his breath when he realized, not only were Poison Ivy's seeds gone, but so were Catwoman's whip and Harley Quinn's card deck. Somebody had stolen them in between the time when he had put them there and he had woken up. Maybe they were still in that room, with him. But he knew, if they were, he would have known; he would have been able to sense them. He scanned the room anyway. No movement. No sign of anything.

Could the thieves be Gotham's most famous (or, rather, infamous) female villains themselves? But he pushed that thought out of his mind immediately. Sure, their stuff had been pretty high profile lately, but they were stupid. They knew better than to sneak into Titan's Tower and try and steal from Robin. Then he tried to think harder. What thief _would_ be stupid enough to steal from them in their own home? Jonny Rancid… he was out of town, he came to tell Robin personally, just to brag. Control Freak… but his stuff was still in there, he would have taken it with him. Robin checked behind him for it again, just for the sake of checking. It was there. Billy Numerous… but he was still in jail. Mumbo, or the Amazing Mumbo-Jumbo… but Robin assumed he had had enough of being beat at his own game. But he was the best option Robin could think of at the moment, so he couldn't be counted out so soon.

Then, as Robin looked around the room, another name came to mind. This would be his second time breaking into the Titan's Tower and getting away with what he wanted. Red X. His belt was gone. Which meant he had to have it. Which meant hell for the Teen Titans. He was a pain in the ass Robin didn't want to deal with again. But it looked like he would have to. Should he wake the others? No. There was no reason to wake them now. First, he would search on the computers. At the first sign he saw of Red X or any criminal activities, they would be off. But until then, the others should be allowed to sleep. They didn't need to be punished _and_ put at a disadvantage because of this.

As Robin went back into the main room and began working on the huge computer, he thought to himself with a chuckle, _And to think, I could have avoided all of this if I had just stayed in bed._

* * *

A giant rose bud came out of the ground and opened up to reveal Rosalyn, standing up straight and proudly. The perfect entrance that nobody could see. Figures. She stepped down the petals that formed a kind of stairs and turned to look at the other two she had smuggled with her. Tabitha and Trixie were both looking a little worse for wear. Trixie was kneeled over, shaking slightly and gripping her throat like she had just swallowed something _very_ bad. Tabitha had been leaning against one of the sides of the huge cocoon for support, but was now sprawled on the ground because he leaning post had fallen down to let the three escape.

"How can you _breathe_ in that thing?" Trixie demanded, her cheery attitude faded away because of the near suffocation.

Rosalyn shrugged and replied, "I don't."

"What do you mean _you don't_?" Tabitha asked angrily as she rose to her feet less than gracefully.

"I told you. I'm not human," Rosalyn replied shortly, not in the mood to get into her life's story, "So I don't breathe."

"Well, you coulda warned us of that!" Trixie said as she stood, "I almost _died_!"

"And so did Tabitha, but you don't see her complaining," Rosalyn said calmly.

"That's because I haven't caught my breath enough yet to do it," Tabitha retorted, taking a step toward Rosalyn, "And now you're gonna regret _ever_ sticking me in that _thing_ and taking me away from Diablo!" Rosalyn took a wary step back as Tabitha snapped out the cat-o-nine-tails whip and held it ready to attack Rosalyn. "Tell us where we are, now, or you'll regret it."

"Why do you think I will?" Rosalyn said threateningly.

"I think you will because I say you will," Tabitha replied, eyes narrowing, the past, shaky cat she used to be gone, replaced by the angry one she was now. "And if the next sentence you say isn't telling me where we are, it'll be the last thing you'll say." Trixie seemed taken back by the abrupt threat, but Rosalyn just stared at her for a moment, contemplating what to say.

"We're in an abandoned warehouse," Rosalyn finally answered, "Just a couple of miles from the tower."

"Good answer," Tabitha replied, eyes still narrowed, "Diablo, come to me."

The other two didn't know what to think of the last thing Tabitha had said, until a giant black panther came bursting into the room. He wore an expensive looking diamond studded collar with a silver tag at the end. The cat walked over to Tabitha and she petted him a little before jumping onto his back. "Well, thanks for the escape. But I'm outta here." She said with a smile.

Rosalyn was the first to recover, and jumped in the way of the cat. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!"

Tabitha looked at Rosalyn skeptically before replying, "Outta here. Remember?"

"But what about that thing you took," she pointed out, "If the Teen Titans were hanging onto it, it probably has something of value."

"So?" Tabitha replied with a shrug, "I'll sell it, then."

Rosalyn just shook her head, "You can't walk away with it, just like that. I'm the one who got us out of that place. You owe me."

Seeing her chance, Trixie nodded as she said, "Yeah, we should get some part of the reward, too."

"You didn't even _do_ anything!" Tabitha replied with a snort.

Trixie hesitated before saying, "But… if you're going to give her some, I should get some, too."

Rosalyn nodded smugly, "She's right, you know."

"How the hell does that make her right!" Tabitha demanded, "She has no argument!"

"Well, we obviously aren't getting anywhere fighting," Rosalyn said with a shrug, "And I'm not letting you out of my sight as long as you have that thing."

"Me neither," Trixie added.

Tabitha fought with herself for a moment, thinking over everything. But she gave in with a sigh and said, "Fine. Whatever. I'm going back to Gotham. You guys wanna follow me? Go ahead."

Rosalyn nodded with a slightly more cheerful, "Okay then."

"Well, that's lucky," Trixie said happily, "I was gonna go to Gotham, anyway."

"Then lets get the hell outta here," Tabitha said decisively, tapping Diablo as a sign of him to go.

Diablo took off at an easy trot until they were a distance away from Titans tower, when he broke into a run. Rosalyn touched the ground and murmured something that sounded like "grow". She rose and took a step forward, onto a long, huge, vine that rose into the air and shot after Diablo with Rosalyn riding it. Trixie looked after the two for a moment, wondering how she was ever going to catch up to them. Then she remembered the deck of cards she had stolen and took them out. She picked up the top card. It was a Joker. But every card was a Joker, so she didn't pay much attention to it. She blew on the card and threw it ahead of her. The card grew and floated a few feet off the ground. It worked. She gave a little jump of celebration before climbing onto the card and leaning forward. It jetted forward, out of the warehouse, and after the two other girls, to Gotham City.


End file.
